In many applications, there may be a need to combine the outputs of a plurality of different cameras, often characterized by different spectral bands, to form a blended video stream. For example, the blended video stream from a visible light camera and an infrared (IR) camera may contain more useful information than the original video stream from either camera alone. However, in order to better facilitate the accurate combining of the outputs of a plurality of cameras, the images provided thereby should be in alignment with respect to one another.
As a result, there is a need for a system and method for aligning a plurality of cameras and/or the images provided thereby with respect to one another. More particularly, there is a need to facilitate the quick and accurate alignment of the pixels of one camera with respect to the pixels of another camera such that corresponding pixels in each camera are pointing to the same object in the viewing field.